The Golden Apple---A Blue Bloods Stoory
by mom2jlg
Summary: Another chapter in the lives of Jamie and Anna. Anna wins a prestigious award...and Jamie and the whole Reagan family are there to celebrate her accomplishment.


**The Golden Apple**

**Scene: the street.**

Jamie had the day off and he was busy running errands…he had just picked up his and Anna's dry cleaning and he was putting it in the trunk of the car. His phone went off. He fished it out of his pocket and there was a text from Anna.

Can you come over to school? I need to talk to you.

He texted her back:

When?

She responded:

ASAP!

Jamie put his phone back in his pocket and slammed the trunk. Then he got into the driver's seat and headed toward school.

**Scene: Anna's classroom**

Jamie knocked on the door and a moment later stepped inside. He immediately found himself surrounded by kids all clamoring for his attention.

"Officer Jamie! Officer Jamie!" the kindergarteners were bouncing up and down.

"Hey, guys…I need to talk to Miss Rossi for a minute…"

He waded through the sea of munchkins to Anna's side. He took her hand in his.

"What is it, Baby? Did something happen? Are you okay?"

She looked down and his heart just about stopped…and she reached into the pocket of her dress and handed him a piece of paper. He took it and carefully unfolded it, wondering what in God's name could have her so upset. He glanced down at it, and then at Anna…he was so worried about her.

_Dear Ms. Rossi,_

_ Congratulations! You have been awarded the prestigious Golden Apple Award…_

Jamie looked up in shock. He continued to read.

_As part of your award you will receive $25,000 in cash…_

He finished the letter.

"Baby, that's incredible! I'm so proud of you!

He threw his arms around her.

"I'm so proud of you!" he said again.

He grabbed her around the waist, picked her up and twirled her around. She laughed out loud. He set her down and hugged her close. Then without even realizing it…he kissed her gently.

A chorus of giggles brought him back to earth.

Anna blushed all the way to the roots of her hair.

"Sorry…" Jamie whispered to her. "I got a little carried away."

He turned to the kids.

"Hey guys! Miss Rossi won an award for being such a great teacher! What do you think of that?"

Everybody started talking at once…

Jamie could barely make out a word of what they were saying…but their enthusiasm was contagious.

Anna was trying to settle them back down…

"I think we need a celebration here…" he said.

He turned to Anna.

"I'm gonna run to that little bakery down the block. Are there any peanut or milk allergies I need to worry about?"

"No…I got lucky this year…" she smiled at her kindergarteners. "These guys can eat anything."

"Okay then…I'll be back in like…half an hour."

**Scene: The Reagan house.**

Jamie and Anna arrived early for Sunday dinner…

And both of them had a smile on their faces a mile wide.

Erin and Linda shot each other a look…and Henry raised his eyebrows.

Could an announcement of some sort be coming up…?

Danny walked in from the dining room and grabbed a beer out of the fridge.

He noticed his brother grinning like a fool.

"What're you two so happy about?"

Linda balled up a towel and threw it at her husband.

"What?" He asked… "He's smilin' like that cat that ate Tweety Bird…"

"Tact, Daniel…look it up." Erin said with a roll of her eyes.

"Actually…" Jamie started… "we do have some good news…"

The Reagans all waited with baited breath.

"Anna won a big award at work…the Golden Apple Award. It's got a $25,000 cash prize…"

"Wow…that's great." Erin said.

She was definitely impressed.

"Congratulations." Linda said with a sincere smile.

"We're all very proud of you, Anna." Frank told her, as he leaned over to give her a little peck on the cheek.

Anna smiled at the family. She always felt so welcome there.

The Reagans really understood her…a lot more than most of her own family did.

"There's an awards banquet…" she said. "And I'd like all of you to be there."

**Scene: The Awards Banquet**

Jamie and Anna walked into the ballroom at the Plaza.

There must have been over two hundred people there.

She looked up at him nervously.

"Relax…he told her with a smile. "It's gonna be great. You're gonna do great."

Anna drew a ragged breath.

Behind them were the rest of the Reagan Clan…and Renzulli and his wife.

The group made their way to their table down front.

Jamie pulled a chair out for Anna…then when she was comfortably settled took his seat beside her.

"Pretty fancy digs…" Danny commented as he looked around the room.

"There's a whole big world outside Lee's Tavern…" Jamie quipped.

"Funny…" Danny replied. "I'll have you know that's the best pizza on Staten Island."

"You're quite the connoisseur…that's for sure."

"When it comes to pizza…you're damn right I am."

"Okay, you two…" Linda interrupted. "This is Anna's big night."

"If she wanted quibbling, she would have brought her kindergarteners." Erin added.

When they had finished the obligatory rubber chicken dinner…the speeches began.

A dozen teachers from all over the country were being honored that evening.

Finally…Father Benetti, the Superintendant of the Archdiocese, and Father Ciolino, the principal at St. Paul rose from their seats and made their way to the podium.

"We're honored to be here with you tonight…" Father Benetti began. "This is the first time a teacher from the Roman Catholic School System here in New York City has been honored."

"Miss Annamarie Rossi has only been with us for four years at St. Paul of the Cross." Father Ciolino added. "And already she has contributed so much to our school. Not only is she one of our three kindergarten teachers…but she also serves as our Reading Specialist, our Drama Director, and coaches our eighth grade show choir. She's also started book clubs for the fifth and sixth and the seventh and eighth graders.

"Miss Rossi is also bilingual…she speaks fluent Italian…so she has been invaluable in helping three of our newest families in the school and the parish…even volunteering her personal time to help the parents with job applications, banking…and serving as an interpreter at school meetings."

"So, to have such a young, gifted teacher in the Archdiocese has truly been a blessing for us and for all our students. To have her recognized tonight is an honor, not only to Miss Rossi…but to her family…"

Father Benetti acknowledged everyone at the front table.

"But to the Roman Catholic School System as well." He concluded.

There was polite applause as Anna made her way to the dais.

She accepted her plaque and the envelope containing the $25,000 check. After she shook the hands of everyone on the award committee and the Superintendant, she stepped up to the podium.

"Thank –you so very much. It's truly an honor to be her tonight. I just want to take this opportunity to thank the Golden Apple Foundation for this award. I'd like to thank Father Benetti and Father Ciolino and the parents association at St. Paul's…

"I love what I do…I love being a teacher. I remember some of the teachers I had growing up…what a difference they made in my life…how they helped me become the person I am today. I hope someday my students will think back and say 'Miss Rossi was a good teacher'.

"My Uncle Tony has told me for as long as I can remember… 'You've got to take pride in the work you do. If you do an honest day's work, and do a good job, you'll sleep like a baby every night.' Those are words I try and live by. I'm proud to say I'm a teacher…and this award…and being here tonight in the company of so many people who have dedicated their lives to educating children makes that doubly true.

"So, thank-you. Thank-you for the trust you've placed in me to continue doing what I love to do."

The audience applauded as she made her way back to her seat.

As she sat down beside him Jamie put his arm around her shoulders…

"See? I told you you'd do great…I'm so proud of you."

She looked up at him and smiled.

There was one thing she loved more than her job…and he was right beside her.


End file.
